


Surprise!

by Lobelia321



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, mince pies, sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia321/pseuds/Lobelia321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock were having elevenses when John stretched across and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Title: Surprise!**  
 **Author: Lobelia; lobelia321**  
 **Fandom: BBC Sherlock**  
 **Pairing: John Watson / Sherlock Holmes**  
 **Rating: PG-13. Mature. 12A.**  
 **Length: c. 1,100 words.**  
 **Tags: Sofa. Kissing. Mince pies.**  
 **Feedback: Is loved very much. One line, one word even! :-)**  
 **Summary: John and Sherlock were having elevenses when John stretched across and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's cheek.**

 **A/N:** Well, the surprise is that I didn't discover this fandom earlier and now that I've discovered it, it's no surprise at all that I'm writing in it within two days of falling for it. And hard. "-)  
Richard Wagner canon info thanks to Ted Friedman's website on the 'Music of Sherlock Holmes' at http://www.trussel.com/detfic/friedmus.htm.  
Barenboim info thanks to amazon.co.uk reviews.

 **Surprise!  
by Lobelia**

John and Sherlock were having elevenses: Twining's for John; French blend for Sherlock; a plate of Mrs Hudson's deluxe mince pies -- all of this variously deposited on the floor, balanced on the sofa's armrest, and teetering on a pile of books, maps and almanacs on one of the living room's four side tables. Jingle Bells from a passing car radio wafted in through the window.

Sherlock was pouring his second cup from the cafétiere when John slipped his hand behind a cushion and said,

"It's not much but..."

"£59.97 from amazon," said Sherlock, still pouring. "The Berlin Philharmonic's 1991 recording of _Parsifal_ , Daniel Barenboim conducting." He straightened up and shot John a flash of a smile. "My favourite."

"What, how...?" John pulled the CD-shaped package out from under the cushion and placed it on the sofa. "Never mind. Happy Christmas." He pursed his lips. "You could at least pretend, you know."

"Firefox history. CDs on shelf disturbed. Indentations on A-Z from where you were leaning when you scribbled down the note to yourself after I mentioned the Barenboim." Sherlock dropped two sugar cubes into his cup and stirred.

"To be surprised. You could at least pretend to be surprised. Why did I even bother wrapping it?"

"You didn't," said Sherlock with a glance at the present. "You ordered amazon gift wrap. Don't take it personally, by the way. It's almost impossible to surprise me. May I guess what it says on the card? "

John took a sip from his tea, swallowed, placed the cup on the saucer on the armrest, kept a finger hooked round its handle as he stretched, twisted and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's cheek. He slumped back against his side of the sofa and assumed a smug expression.

Sherlock's back was stiff as a ladder. "I wasn't surprised," he said.

"Well, yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"You were."

John released his cup and quick as a snake clapped his two hands together, an inch away from Sherlock's nose, and quick as a fish, Sherlock abandoned his coffee and grabbed John's wrists and the hands never met.

"See?" said John. "That's what you do when you're not surprised."

"That was different," said Sherlock, still clasping John's wrists.

"How?" John cleared his throat. "Different. How was it different?

Sherlock dropped the wrists. The left corner of his mouth twisted down. "Why did you want to kiss me?"

John rubbed his wrists. "I didn't. I was making a point." And, quick as quicksilver, he leant across, twisted around and planted a kiss full on Sherlock's mouth. "See?" He fell back against his cushions. He couldn't help a self-satisfied grin. "Did it again."

An odd light played across Sherlock's eyes. He clasped his fingers, steepled the two forefingers and laid them against his mouth. Then he slowly twisted his lips so that they rubbed back and forth against his forefingers, slowly, thoughtfully.

"Tea," he said. "And milk. A faint trace of Mrs Hudson's excellent mince pie. And what... banana? For breakfast?"

"You can't possibly taste that," said John. "You've seen the peel in the bin."

"How about we get a take-away? I know it's a bit early but we don't want to risk the shop closing due to the festive season. I vote we telephone ahead and then--" Quick as a bee, in mid-sentence and in one fluid movement, Sherlock lunged across the sofa, placed his hands on John's knees and his mouth on John's mouth.

Sherlock's mouth was open. His lips closed around John's lips, above and below. The tip of his tongue butted against the middle of John's lips and...

...John gave a startled yelp and pushed Sherlock away. "Don't," he said.

The CD-case cracked as Sherlock fell back against his side of the sofa.

Green currents wavered across the back of Sherlock's irises.

"Sorry. You surprised me. Caught me off guard. That's what you were trying to prove, right?" John gave a short laugh.

"Yes. That's what you do when you're surprised."

"Right," said John. "Well." He cleared his throat. He fumbled for his cup and took a long draught of tepid tea. "That's what I do, that's true. But that's not what you do. You just sit stock still."

"Indeed."

"And pretend that you're not surprised at all."

"I think I've broken the bloody CD-case."

"No, you haven't. Give it here."

But when Sherlock handed over the parcel, John used it to pull Sherlock over to his side of the sofa and to hook his right leg over Sherlock's left, to clamp his thighs, to pin Sherlock against the back of the sofa with his chest, to open his mouth around Sherlock's, to open it very wide, as wide as he could, and then to lick his tongue across Sherlock's lips, diagonally, from lower right to upper left.

Or try to, except his tongue met Sherlock's tongue because Sherlock's mouth was surprisingly open, and just as Sherlock's hands had grasped John's wrists before, so now Sherlock's tongue grasped John's tongue and wrestled it right back into John's own mouth.

"Ggg," said John and thought... thought nothing at all. Couldn't think. Was himself pinned to the sofa, arms any which way, head 'bang' against armrest, teacup clinking, tea drops flying into his hair. Sherlock was lying on him full-length, and Sherlock's shirt buttons were rasping against the buttons of John's cardigan.

He gasped for air because Sherlock had taken his tongue away.

"Surprise," said Sherlock. His eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Um," said John.

"You're almost too easy."

"Point taken." John coughed. "I suppose."

"To surprise, I mean. You're almost too easy to surprise."

"That's what... what I thought you meant."

"Why, what else could I have meant?"

"Sorry. I don't know what I'm talking about."

Sherlock ran the tip of his tongue around his lips, forth and back again. John's eyes seemed to be glued to that lateral movement. "Banana," Sherlock said, "and Bran Flakes. Something sweet, too: did you sneak in some of Mrs Hudson's Christmas cake? The one she's saving for tomorrow specially?"

"You can get off me now. I suppose."

Sherlock closed his eyes. "Brandy. Raisins. Walnuts. Glazed fruit. Definitely the Christmas cake." He didn't get off John.

"There's no CD in that package, you know."

"Of course I know. The CD is hidden under the sofa. The package contains an empty CD-ROM case as a decoy."

Nothing moved in the room. Just two chests that rose and fell against one another.

Sherlock opened his eyes. Clouds and storms whirled in their depths.

John pursed his mouth and unpursed it again.

"You could at least pretend not to be surprised," said Sherlock.

"Oh shut up," said John and kissed Sherlock's mouth for quite some time.

THE END.

\----

All original bits © Lobelia321.  
Written and posted at Caffé Nero on 26 December 2011.  
LJ: <http://lobelia321.livejournal.com/753883.html>

A03: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/303918>  
Also crossposted to <http://sherlockbbc.livejournal.com/3551029.html>


End file.
